Ma longue histoire d'amour avec
by LaPetiteAventuriere
Summary: Sakura a une vie paisible quand un jour elle rencontre deux hommes et elle va hésité entre eux pendant un certain moment... C'est ma première histoire alors soyer indulgent. Voilà... Je sais pas trop quoi dire... Les discours c'est pas trop mon truc XD...
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

Salut, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno et j'ai 18 ans. Je suis fille unique, mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais 16 ans. J'ai repris ma vie en main et puis voilà ! Je m'apitoie pas sur mon sors et je croque la vie a pleine dents ! Je suis en terminal et pour pouvoir payer le lycée je travaille dans un bar. De 18h à 23h30. C'est vrai que je suis un peu crevée mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Un jour, je rencontre deux garçons et c'est à ce moment que mon histoire commença…


	2. Chapter 2

Le soleil se lève sur Konoha.

Dans un petit appartement une jeune fille aux cheveux rose se réveil. Elle se lève avec difficulté et ce regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

- Humm... Je suis crevée... Aller Sakura, courage ! Se dit elle.

Elle s'habille d'une petite robe noire à bretelle et des ballerines.

- Je n'ai pas trop faim... Bon juste un verre de jus d'orange.

Elle prend son sac de cours et pars pour le lycée. Comme c'est la rentrée, Sakura est un peu stressé, elle va voir le tableau pour savoir dans quelle classe elle est. Elle est en terminal B.

- Il faut que j'aille en salle 306. Mer... Credi, je sais plus où elle est ! Dit elle énervée.

L'année dernière Sakura sécher beaucoup trop les cours! C'est pour cela qu'elle se sait pas où et cette salle. En plus Sakura n'a pas vraiment d'amis... En fait pas du tout... Ses potes sont ceux du bar, c'est tout. Elle commence à chercher la salle et après 5 minutes elle décida enfin de demander à quelqu'un.

- Excuse-moi. Mais tu ne serais pas où se trouve la salle 306 ? Demanda à une fille.

Cette fille est brune avec deux chignons sur les côtés. Elle a un short en jeans et un tee-shirt rouge.

...: Euh, elle est juste a droite de toi... Dit-elle un peu en se moquant.

Ok! La honte! Sakura se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de regarder deux fois avant d'ouvrir sa bouche.

- Désolée ! Je suis un peu tête en l'air ! Dit Sakura avec une main derrière la tête et un sourire gêner.  
- C'est pas grave ! T'es nouvelle c'est ça ?  
- Non, pas du tout ! J'ai juste beaucoup sécher les cours de l'an dernier !  
- Moi aussi je séchais. C'est pour ça que j'ai été renvoyée de mon ancien lycée.  
- Sakura: On fait une belle paire toute les deux.

Elles sont parties dans un faux rire. Elles durent s'arrêter à cause de la sonnerie.

- Au faite moi C'est Sakura Haruno.

- Moi, Tenten Maeda.

Après les cours...  
Tenten et Sakura ont beaucoup discutées et elles ont pleins de points communs. Sakura a appris que Tenten habitait toute seule et que ses parents étaient très riches mais voyager beaucoup. Sakura lui dit qu'elle travaillait dans un bar et si elle voulait Tenten pouvait venir la voir.

- Tenetn tu habite où ? Demanda Sakura.  
- 3 rue des cerisiers. En face du parc.  
- Quoi ?! Mais moi aussi j'habite là ! Tu es dans quel appartement ?

- Le 24 C.

- Moi je suis celui juste à côté ! C'est trop cool on pourra ce voir beaucoup plus souvent !  
- C'est trop génial !

Tenten regarde sa montre et commence à courir.

- Mince ! Faut que je parte à tout à l'heure !

Sakura marcha jusqu'à chez elle et mange pour pouvoir tenir jusqu'à minuit. Elle prit une douche et se prépara. Sakura se mît jeans noir et un haut sans manches bleu. Sakura se maquilla et elle se fit un chignon.

- Toujours trop belle, comme d'hab. Dit elle en fesait des pose de top modèle.

Elle sourit puis partis. Elle arriva au bar commença son travail.

- Saku ! Alors ça travail bien ?! Cria une fille.  
- Très bien Temari ! Mais je croyais que tu ne venais pas se soir ?  
- Je me sentais pas bien mais enfin de compte tout va bien.  
- Je suis contente pour toi.  
- Et la rentrée, alors ?  
- J'ai rencontrais une fille super sympas qui est nouvelle en ville. Je suis sûr que tu l'aimera bien.  
- Aimera ?  
- Oui. Elle vient se soir.

Temari est une jeune femme de 21 ans. Elle travaille dans ce bar pour pouvoir se payer ses études de danse. Car oui elle rêve de devenir danseuse dans des comédies musicales. Enfin bref...

- Bonsoir, je cherche Sakura Haruno. Elle est ici ? Questionna une jeune fille brune.

- Tu dois être Tenten ?

- Euh... Oui.

- Ne sois pas timide. Saku m'a parler de toi et elle m'a dit qu'on pourrait très bien s'entendre.  
- On va bien voir.

Elles sourient et Temari partis chercher Sakura. Elles discutent pendant une heure environs en même temps que Sakura et Temari travaillent.

- Bon, je vais y aller. Sinon je vais être crevée demain. Sakura je ne sais pas comment tu fais...  
- C'est l'habitude. Au départ, je dormais à moitié en servant les clients.

Tenten rigola et partis.

- Haruno ! Cria un homme d'environ 50 ans.  
- Oui patron ?  
- Va dans au deuxième étage il y a des VIP. Tu devras servir Sasuke Uchiwa, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake et Shikamaru Nara jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent.  
- Mais patron, la-haut il y a des danseuses presque nues et Sakura est trop jeunes.  
- Eh ! J'aurais 18 ans dans 6 mois ! Je ne suis pas trop jeunes !  
- Si t'es trop jeune alors ferme-la !  
- Sabaku ! C'est moi le patron. Haruno tu monte et c'est tout. Et fait gaffe, tu sais que leurs familles sont les plus riches du Japon  
- Oui m'sieur !

Sakura monte au deuxième et va dans la salle VIP. Quand, elle rentre elle voit quatre hommes. Un avec des cheveux gris en pétard ( il semble que se soit lui le plus vieux entre les 4 garcons) et un avec une queue de cheval et des cheveux noir. Les deux autres je peux dire qu'ils étaient méga trop beau! Une avec des cheveux blonds et deux yeux azur! A croquer! Puis le dernier... Sakura cru fondre. C'était un brun ténébreux avec des yeux noir profond...

- Bonsoir... Je suis Sakura et j-je serai vo-votre serveuse pour ce soir... Dit Sakura gênée.  
- Ne sois pas timide on va pas te manger ! D'ailleurs... Vous n'avez pas des ramens ?

C'est le blond qui a parlé en premier. Son sourire est tellement beau que Sakura avait l'impression d'être éblouis par le soleil...

- Naruto ! T'es dans un bar ici ! Arrête de penser avec ton ventre ! Dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs.  
- Oh... C'est bon Sasuke... Je rigolais.  
- On prendra trois bouteilles de champagne et du winsky. Ordonna Sasuke.  
- Très bien messieurs.  
- Elles sont où les filles ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux gris.  
- Oui Kakashi a raison, on devrait déjà les avoir devant nous. Se plaignit Sasuke.  
- Elles arrivent dans deux minutes. Ne vous n'inquiétez pas.

À ce moment cinq filles avec des habits très court... Enfin des morceaux de tissu... Sakura partis chercher le champagne et le winsky. Ce Sasuke et ce Naruto sont incroyablement beau. Sakura n'arrête pas de penser à eux. Mais elle arrête de penser à eux et se concentre sur son travail. Quand, elle entre à nouveau dans la pièce Kakashi est entrain de danser avec deux des filles.

- T'es même pas bourré et tu danse déjà avec les filles. Lança legarçon a la queue de cheval.  
- Aller Shikamaru amuse toi un peu !  
- Voici vos boissons.  
- Merci Sakura-chan. En plus d'être belle tu es super sympas. Répondit gentillement Naruto.  
- Arrête un peu... C'est son boulot, normal qu'elle fasse ça. Dit en se plaigant Sasuke.  
- T'es vraiment trop méchant ! Répliqua Naruto.

Après une heure, Shikamaru s'amuse. En fait, il est complètement bourré. Il se met à embrasser une fille et lui mettre ses mains sur ces hanches et danser. Kakashi n'arrête pas de boire et s'amuser. Il a même donné son numéro à l'une des filles pour pouvoir se voir un de ses jours. Naruto et Sasuke reluque les filles et discutent en même temps. Sakura doit rester à côté de la porte, elle s'ennuie. Tellement qu'elle s'ennuie qu'elle ne fit pas attention que Naruto lui lance des regards. Pendant toute l'heur Sasuke n'a pas arrêté de l'emmerder. Par exemple lui parler comme un chien, la traiter de chewing-gum ou flamant rose. Des petites insultes mais qui commence à devenir pesant. À 22h, Sakura part et est remplacer par une autre serveuse. Elle finit son service à 23h30 et part du bar. Elle commence à peine à marcher que quelqu'un l'appela.

- Sakura-chan! Attends ! Crie un inconnu.  
- Monsieur Uzumaki ?! Que faites-vous ici ?  
- Appelle moi Naruto et tu toi moi.

Naruto sourit.

- Euh... Très bien. Naruto...  
- Je voulais m'excuser sur l'attitude de Sasuke. Sourit le blond.  
- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... Ce n'est pas grave.  
- Si ! C'est juste que lui, il est assez... Prétentieux. Alors, voilà.

Ils sont tous les deux gênés. Ils ne savent pas quoi se dire. Sakura rougis un peu.

- Je sais ! Pour me faire pardonner le comportement de Sasuke, je t'invite au restaurent cinq étoiles ! Dit Naruto avec un énorme sourire.  
- Quoi ?! Enfin... C'est bien trop cher.  
- Je suis tellement riche que je me fais quatre restaurants cinq étoiles toutes les semaines.

- Mais il faudra que je vou-te rembourse...

- T'a pas l'habitude qu'on t'invite. Tu sais quand on invite quelqu'un l'autre ne rembourse jamais. C'est un cadeau. Se moqua Naruto.

Il est beau quand il sourit pensa Sakura. Elle aurait dit non normalement en plus elle vient juste de le rencontrer mais là... Comment dire non à une tête comme Naruto.

- Alors...?  
- Bon, je suis partante. Dit Sakura avec un sourire ravisant.  
- Génial ! Comme on est mardi, je t'invite vendredi soir. Je viendrai de récupérer chez toi.  
- Mais tu ne sais pas où j'habite ?  
Naruto: C'est pour ça qu'on va échanger nos numéros. T'es marrante comme fille.  
- ... Sakura se mît à rougir et elle se sentait un peu bête.  
- Et t'es super belle quand tu rougis... Aller j'y vais sinon les autres vont gueuler.

Sakura sourit. Ils échangent leurs numéros et Naruto pars. Sakura se sent trop bien. Ce soir, elle dormira avec le sourire aux lèvres...


	3. Chapter 3

- QUOI ?!  
- Tenten Maeda ! Silence !  
- Oui, monsieur. Désolée.

Tenten et Sakura sont français et elles discutent toutes les deux au fond du couloir. Sakura vient de dire à Tenten que Naruto l'a invité au restaurant.

- Naruto Uzumaki, le dirigeant du cabinet d'avocat le plus prestigieux qui excite au Japon, t'as demandé de venir avec lui au restaurant ! Essaya de murmurer Tenten. 3 étoiles en plus ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant !  
- Pas si fort Tenten... Et je voulais te garder la surprise.  
- Tu lui as dit oui j'espère.  
- Au début j'ai hésité mais...  
- Mais...  
- J'ai dit oui. Annonça Sakura avec un large sourire.  
- C'est incroyable. T'as vraiment eu de la chance de le rencontrer.  
- Oui, c'est vrai... Je suis contente.  
- Attends... J'y pense... Il te faut une super tenue pour aller au restaurant ! S'écria Tenten.  
- Tenten Maeda ! Ça fait deux fois ! Cria le professeur de français.  
- Excusez-moi... J'arrête.

Sakura rigole et la sonnerie retentit. C'est leur de la pause midi. Les deux jeunes filles partent à la cafétéria et s'assoit à côté d'une fille aux cheveux bleu avec des nuances de violets. Tenten la regarde de plus près et voit qu'elle a des yeux nacré. Elle équille les yeux et lui saute presque dessus.

- Dit moi, tu seras pas de la famille Hyuga ?!  
- Euh... Si... P-pourquoi ? Demande la fille timidement.  
- Tenten... Arrête de sauter sur les gens comme ça. Dit Sakura désespérée.  
- Mais quoi ! Elle fait partis de la famille Hyuga !  
- Et alors...?  
- Bah c'est juste génial !  
- Arrête de crier aussi...  
- Et dit moi ! Tu ne connaîtras pas Naruto Uzumaki ?! Parce que Sakura...

Tenten fut couper par Sakura qui donne un poing sur la table et la regarde avec un regard noir qui tue.

- Je t'ai dit t'arrêter de crier ! Et tu ne parles pas de Naruto !  
- Ok, ok... Dit Tenten complément terrifiée.

Sakura se tourne vers la jeune Hyuga et lui fit un sourire.

- Désolée. Elle est un peu... Enfin, je ne sais pas comment dire.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle sourit timidement. Au fait, ton prénom c'est Sakura ?  
- Exact. Sakura Haruno et elle qui crit c'est Tenten Maeda.  
- Moi c'est Hinata.  
- Mais je crie pas c'est juste que je suis hyper impressionner par cette famille.  
- Pourquoi, on ne fait rien de spécial... Dit Hinata.  
- Attends, ton frère Neji Hyuga et tes parents s'occupent de la plus grande boite de voiture de sport !  
- T'aime beaucoup les voitures ? Demande Sakura.  
- Oui ! Quand, j'étais petite c'est mon oncle qui s'occuper de moi parce que mes parents ne fessaient que voyager. Il était garagiste et je l'aidais. Moi bien sur j'ai craqué pour les voitures de sport !

Hinata et Sakura rigolent. Toutes les trois sont partis de la cafétéria et ont fini leur journée au lycée. Elles décident de partis dans un bar pour se détendre un peu. Hinata leur dit qu'elle ne s'occupait absolument pas de la boite de ses parents. Hinata son rêve ses devenir pédiatre.

- Ça paraît bête... Hinata dépit ça pour se moquer ''d'elle''.  
- Mais non ! C'est génial ! Dit Tenten toujours en criant.  
- Je trouve que c'est plutôt cool. Moi, je n'ai pas trouvée ce que je voulais faire plus tard. Dit Sakura.  
- T'inquiète pas tu trouveras. Assure Hinata et Tenten à Sakura.

Sakura leur sourit et regarde sa montre.

- Oh Non ?! Il est 17h ! Je commence à 18h !

Sakura commence à se lever et partir.

- A demain, les filles !  
- Tu veux que je te ramène ? Demande une voix d'inconnu.

Sakura se retourne et fut bloquer dans des yeux magnifiques. Elle en rougit même.

- Tu te rappelles de moi ?  
- Euh...

Sakura fut tellement intimider par ses yeux qu'elle n'a pas répondus.

- Ok... Sasuke Uchiwa. J'étais à la boite de nuit dans laquelle tu travail hier soir.

Il a un gros blanc...

- Euh... Oui ! Oui, oui je vous reconnais. Excusez-moi, j'étais...  
- Ébloui par ma beauté. Dit Sasuke avec un petit sourire au coin.

Stop! Sakura ne va pas aimer ce mec! Elle n'aime pas du tout ceux qui se la pète! Bon c'est vrai qu'elle était éblouis par sa beauté mais... Il ne faut pas exagérer!

- Non. Je vous ai juste confondu avec quelqu'un !  
- Et je pourrais savoir qui c'est ?  
- Euh... Bref ! Désolée mais vous pouvez repartir.  
- Mais vous êtes très au retard. Il vous reste que 20 minutes.  
- Pas possible ! Je suis trop à la bourre...

Elle regarde Sasuke et ce dit que c'était son dernier espoir...

- Bon, ok. Vous m'emmenez chez moi puis à la boite ?  
- Oui. Vient on prend ma voiture.

Sakura souffle et monte dans la voiture de l'Uchiwa. Dans la voiture personne ne parle. D'un côté Sakura adore être là mais d'un autre elle a vraiment hâte de partir. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. La rose arrive chez elle se fait une petite toilette et se change. Elle opte pour un débardeur violet et un short noir. Sakura monte dans la voiture de Sasuke et elle se fit un chignon avec quelques mèches rebelles. Sasuke la regarde du coin de l'œil et il la trouve vraiment belle...

- Comme ça Naruto vous a inviter au restaurant vendredi ?  
- Oui. Il a était très gentil.  
- Vous le tutoyer ?  
- Oui. Ça vous dérange peut être ?  
- Bien sûr que non. Dit-il avec une voix glacial.

Sakura sourit. Elle trouve que ce Sasuke Uchiwa et assez marrant. Ils arrivent à la boite et Sakura sors.

- Dites-moi... Ça vient juste de me venir à l'esprit. Comment vous saviez où j'habiter ?  
- Ça c'est mon secret.

Et il partit. Sakura crut rêver! Elle le trouvait tellement arrogant se mec!

- Sakura ! Tu viens !  
- Temari ? Oui, j'arrive !

Elles rentrent toutes les deux dans la boite.  
À l'autre côté de la ville une femme blonde et un homme discutent dans un bureau.

- Alors, tu la retrouvais ? Dit la femme.  
- Oui. Sakura Haruno travaillent dans une boîte de nuit et elle va au lycée.  
- D'accords. Il ne faut absolument pas qu'elle te remarque.  
- Oui, madame.  
- Il faut qu'on la tue avant que Kurenai et Asuma la retrouvent...  
- Comment vous voulez procéder ?  
- Il faut que je réfléchisse... Sois tu te rapproches d'elle... Sois...

La blonde sourit comme si la meilleure idée de sa vie venait d'apparaître.

- Sois on l'enlève, on dévoile toute la vérité sur sa vie et on la tué immédiatement après.  
- Vous êtes diabolique madame Haruno.  
- Merci. Mais tu sais très bien que je veux plus que tu m'appelle Haruno !  
- Oui, désolé... Je n'ai pas fait attention. Madame Mori.  
- Voilà, c'est mieux.

La blonde se lève de son bureau et s'approche de l'homme.

- Tu fais quoi ce soir ?  
- Rien madame.  
- Génial.

Elle l'embrasse et commencent une nuit qui n'est pas prête de s'arrêter...


End file.
